freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Unused Content (FNaF)/@comment-25611149-20141105153332
Wait there was a 5th animatronic. Well we now know who was the real mastermind behind the bite of 87. I always through there was a 5th animtronics because in it's model or replacement model was there in the game. It funny, that there 4 animatronics but yet there's a 5th exo-skeleton in the back. You could say that its Golden Freddy's exo-skeleton, sure I can believe that. But I'm looking at it from an animator/modelers point of view. Golden Freddy is nothing more then Freddy with a different texture maps on, which is fairly easy to do. That would mean though, Golden is fully rigged since Freddy is rigged and golden is able to posed in that dead man drop pose, but yet there is no auctual animation for him in the game. It is possible to get golden in that pose without a rig, it just be abit tedious but not impossible, but for now lets exnore that fact for now. But if my theory is correct, if he was orginally planned to be in the game, he would have had some sort of animation to him unless he was throwen in at the last minute. Think about, he's tedious to trigger, you can't find him anywhere else in the game, and if he does kill you he crashes game. Sounds like another creepy video game creature from all our childhoods. MissingNo from the pokemon Red Blue and Green. The reason why MissingNo existed was because part near the end of delovpment they made a major change to the game and with the code already being there and it being too tedious to program it out, they hid it in a place where they though no one would every look. It is possible when Scott decided to remove this animatronic for what ever reason but was unable to fully remove the coding for it so he just made it harder to find and added Golden in last minute incase someone did trigger the code and reprogramed the last part of the code to crash the game for what ever reason. And it evendent that it is true because there a piece the exo-skeleton does have some programming to it because it become awear of you watching it through the camera after awhile kinda like Foxy does. Now here comes my second theory. Who was this animatronic? Personally I put my money on Foxy 2.0 or Vixen from what I call her. To me, it makes sence that Foxy would have a buddy or rivel pirate at Pirate's cove. Freddy has his buddies that he would interact with and it makes sence Foxy would too. So no better fit then have them be an adventurious female pirate after the same bootie as Foxy. Also it kinda makes sence because she's the only one with a hook for a hand. Also she's pretty beaten up as well which would make sence if she was the responible for the bite of 87 that they would dismantle her and stash her backstage. What doesn't make sence is that if Foxy is the one behind the bite of 87 they would leave him in the same room as the kids with only a "out of order" sign between him and the kiddies. That just a protental risk don't you think. Also if they did stash her in the back, it would make sence that she would be sitting on the table backstage. It would also make sence if she had a simular AI as Foxy that she wouldn't like being watched, even in her dismatled state, reason why the exo-skeleton can be triggered to look at the camera. Also the seek-peek image of her removing her head, ugh....... Seem rather simbolic to me. It could be a clue to how she died or how she's going to kill you. Personally we won't really know until the game comes out. And eather way, it's unsettling to me. XD